Talk:Paladin AA Guide
(I decided to break this off of the Paladin AA Discussion page and make it it's own article as it's now a communally updated guide.) As strategies can be very opinionated and based on individual playing skill regardless of facts and calculations, use this page to iron out different opinions and possibly just update the Guide with alternate solutions as opposed to replacing the opinion of another player. Thank you from the EQ2 Paladin community, Timmey! I took this guide from SoE's official forums: http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=375673 Why AA? Why do people refer to this as AA? There is not one reason. It is achievment. I really don't undertsand.--User:Gannerstalack :AAs refer to "achievement points." In EverQuest 1 a similar system of character improvement existed that referred to "advanced achievement" that your characters could obtain after a certain point in their adventuring career. In EverQuest 2, this system is still called the "achievements" system, but because of the number of EverQuest 1 players in game, the system and its options, the actual achievements, are frequently referred to as "AAs".--Kodia 15:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Basic modifications for readability. I made a bunch of minor modifications that don't really affect the content but serve to make it more readable. Paolo-Unrest 14:04, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Help: Functionality in Using AEs (AAs) for desired style Im new to EQ2. I have Barbarian Pally at lvl 16, who has 6 AE pts to use. I have been reading the forums all over the place trying to help me understand, terminology of the game, What attributes I need for the way I want to develop my character, Int vs Wis etc. THANK YOU oh THANK YOU for this Wiki!!! I do not plan to do RAIDs. I play solo mostly, sometimes getting into an impromptu party. I suspect I need Really good DPS and survivability as my main requirements. Secondly, party buffing for those rare times I will party (some of those 'party member' buffs will work on me, if I select myself first). I suspect Armor and accessories should be more defensive, since my AEs will go to as much damage skills possible, preferably the fast recharge skills ( I dont have a clue as to what they are yet.).Furthermore, do you evenly disperse points across say, Agi, Sta, Int or do one stat (AGI) fully then move to the next (STA for example, could be INT)? I must understand Int vs Wis lines. I have read so much, and Im still confused. I have not found much on which is best for solo build. I know INT strengthens magical attacks and you need to carry a symbol in the off hand (no 2h or 1h+shield), which means less physical DPS. Increased Crit lies in the Int line, as well, does it more than compensate for one hand weap? AND which weap is best for solo/Int build? Using the Wisdom line, Must use a sward and it appears to be more party oriented, but I believe it will work on a solo player as well (please correct me). Wisdom appears to increase heal and damage of the party. You must use a sword and you give up increased crit. Does the Increase in DMG compensate for Loss of CRIT? Going AGI/STA gives me 2 choice of weap.. Spear class (AGI) and Hammer (STA) class. ACK insanity! If I go INT I need offhand, Wis needs Sword! The 2nd Choices down from the STAT options (Agi/Sta) are WEAPON skills.. And it is my understanding at the least 4 pts must be spent in the WEAPON dependent skill before you can move on to the next one down.. Example: AGI > Joust(4 spear) > Trample. Same with STR, INT and WIS. How do you decide on your weap? At the least 8 pts will be wasted as far as I can determine. I hope this makes sense. It has been quite confusing to me and yes I'm certainly becoming frustrated with the complication of it all.. Please help me pull it all together and forgive me for such long post. Peace.. Lynlee